En donde Draco Malfoy expone a sus compañeros de clase a mala poesía
by LoversByHaters
Summary: ¿Cómo te ama Draco? Déjale contar las maneras. Traducción de "In Which Draco Malfoy Treats His Classmates To Bad Poetry Over Breakfast", autorizada por RurouniHime. H/D.


Traducción autorizada por **RurouniHime**

**Resumen: **¿Cómo te ama Draco? Déjale contar las maneras.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. La historia es de RurouniHime, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**En donde Draco Malfoy expone a sus compañeros de clase a mala poesía durante el desayuno**

* * *

—¿Cómo te amo? —gritó Draco Malfoy, extendiendo una mano hacia el montón de estudiantes desconcertados—. Déjame contar las maneras.

—¡Draco, por amor a Merlín, baja de la mesa!

Draco trató de quitarse la mano de Pansy del tobillo con su otro pie y entonces recurrió a arrojar migas en su dirección hasta que ésta le dio un manotazo y le soltó, refunfuñando. Se volteó hacia su atónita audiencia y se enderezó la camisa malhumoradamente. —Como _decía_.

Carraspeó en su mano. —Ejem... Uno. Definitivamente fue cuando te derroté en ese duelo en sexto año y tuviste la voz chillona por seis horas. Me encantó eso. Dos.

Al otro lado del lugar, Harry Potter se puso de pie, vacilante. —Draco, uh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El rubio Slytherin le lanzó una mirada venenosa. —Haz el favor de callarte, Potter. Estoy tratando de expresar mis sentimientos por ti. Siéntate y disfrútalo.

Harry se sentó y Draco continuó. —Dos. Esa fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de convertir a la comadreja en un hongo con ojos pequeños, pero darle escamas y aletas decidí. Lo hice por ti, Harry, espero que estés feliz.

Harry puso una mano en la boca de Ron antes de que su grito de indignación pudiese ser escuchado. Hermione tranquilizó a su novio, palmeándole el hombro con aparente bochorno. —Dejemos que... déjalo terminar, ¿sí?

—Tres. Sin duda, la vez que provoqué una explosión en ese caldero durante nuestra detención.

—¿Hiciste eso a propósito? —chilló Harry. Ron aprovechó su falta de atención para morderle la mano con fuerza. Harry soltó un alarido y se alejó.

Draco frunció el ceño ferozmente por la interrupción. —Bueno, tú dijiste que darías cualquier cosa por salir del salón de clases de Snape. Sabía que lo apreciarías, a pesar de los furúnculos. _Como sea. _Cuatro.

El resto de estudiantes boqueó silenciosamente cuando Draco les informó de la vez que había derrumbado a Harry de su escoba a una distancia de cinco metros para evitar que fuese alcanzado por una bludger. El Slytherin parecía increíblemente satisfecho consigo mismo y miró a Harry con una sonrisa genuinamente feliz. Harry le miró perplejo y se frotó el trasero, todavía recordando la caída.

—Cinco. Cuando te di cuatro horas de detención para que no tuvieses que escribir ese pergamino para McGonagall. Seis...

—¡Eso no es amor! —Las cabezas de todos se voltearon para encontrar a Zacharias Smith parándose con indignación y señalando a Draco—. Jesús, ¿a eso llamas amor? ¡Esa es la peor clase de amor de la que he escuchado! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado tres de esas cinco veces!

Draco le fulminó con la mirada, poniéndose las manos en las caderas. —¿Te importa? No aprecio que me interrumpan cuando estoy tratando de decirle a mi novio cómo me siento.

—Oh, por favor —resopló Zacharias. Cruzó los brazos y le sonrió despectivamente a Draco—. No lo amas. ¡Es obvio que sólo le haces daño!

Varias cabezas asintieron en concordancia. El Hufflepuff extendió los brazos. —¿Por qué no le haces un favor y lo matas de una vez para que así no tenga que sufrir más?

Ojos expectantes volvieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, esperando el ataque de furia. Pero éste no pasaría. La luz en los ojos de Draco se había apagado. Sus hombros se derrumbaron. Miró hacia donde estaba Harry y abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta Ron estaba en silencio, viendo a Draco parado sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. El Salón estaba absolutamente silencioso.

—Seis.

Se escucharon jadeos. Todos miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se había levantado de su lugar y estaba mirando fijamente al solitario poeta.

—Cuando conjuraste globos llenos de helio durante seis horas en la enfermería después del duelo para que pudiéramos tener una importante conversación sobre ardillas.

Draco dirigió sus ojos hacia Harry y volvió a apartar la mirada. Se encogió de hombros sin hablar.

—Siete. —Ahora Harry estaba caminando lentamente entre las mesas—. Cuando duraste horas haciendo un tónico después de Pociones para que Ron se lo echara y así evitar que se le secaran las escamas.

—Pensaba que ese fue Harry —susurró Ron. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Ocho. Esa vez que te atraparon robando pomada de la reserva de pociones de Snape y perdiste cincuenta puntos y te dieron detención doble, y aun así lograste entrar a la enfermería para aplicarme el aceite sanador en los brazos y deshacerte de los furúnculos. —Harry estaba parado junto a la mesa de Slytherin, mirando a Draco.

El rubio frunció los labios, negándose a devolver la mirada. —Ese no es el punto, Potter.

—Nueve —dijo Harry, alzando una mano para tocar el tobillo de Draco—. Esa vez que aterrizaste a mi lado y te negaste a atrapar la Snitch hasta que volví a montarme en mi escoba.

—Uno de tus mejores juegos, si bien recuerdo. —Draco miró a Harry tímidamente.

—Diez. —Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y le miró a los ojos—. La noche que pasaste fregando trofeos y convenciendo a McGonagall para que me diera una semana más para ir a la biblioteca y hacer ese ensayo.

Draco se mordió el labio. —Pero fue totalmente innecesario, en primer lugar.

—No importa —susurró Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. Se subió a la mesa y abrazó a su novio—. Es la intención lo que cuenta.

Zacharias Smith se sentó con una tenue sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Hermione suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron. El pelirrojo, por su parte, agitó la cabeza. —Eso es gracioso. Bastante dulce... y algo extraño.

—Mm. —Hermione le dio un estrujón, sonriéndole a la pareja que ahora estaba abrazándose felizmente en la mesa de Slytherin—. Son Draco y Harry. Es de esperar que las cosas sean extrañas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
